You Don't Own Me
by ninjapoke
Summary: She didn't belong at Arkham, but try telling the law that. Now could anybody tell her what she did to earn the Rogues undivided attention? Warning: OC NOT A MARRY SUE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you like a flirtatious Eddie, sisterly Harley and Ivy, creepy Crane and an interesting Harvey Dent, you've come to the right place. If you don't like OC, however... get the hell away from my story! Rated T for foul, adult language and other future event's that I'm not sure about. Read, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A young woman sat watching an interesting game of Scrabble being played in front of her. It wasn't interesting because of the actual game, but because of who was playing. They were her friends… but to the rest of the world, they were enemies.

"Nygma! Is that even a word?" Scarface growled at the Riddler. "I think yous is cheatin!"

"Yes, it is a real word!"

"Latin words do not count, Nygma." Jonathan Crane sighed.

"See! I knew you was cheatin!"

"Now, now Mr. Scarface, c-calm down…" Arnold Wesker tried.

"Quiet, Dummy! Who asked you?" Scarface yelled.

"Boys!" Carly shouted. "This is why nobody plays Scrabble anymore except for old people who don't have the energy to argue. Now why don't you put it away, and play something more mind numbing, like Candyland?" She held up the box to a particularly childish version of the game that had been recreated to use characters from Whiney to Pooh. The men raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine! If none of you are going to play this perfectly good game with me, I'll go see if Harvey, or maybe Waylon, will!" She pouted at them.

Carly had been in Arkham for almost a year. The second she got there she desperately latched herself onto the Rogues, who, not to reluctantly, took her in. Sure, some of them had been cold to her at first, like Jonathan Crane and Killer Croc (Waylon to her now) and others had taken her in eagerly, like Harley and Ivy. Ivy treated her with care, almost as if she were one of her plants. Harley looked at the girl like a younger sibling. Others like Edward Nigma and Jervis Tech regarded her with interest. But, by the time the year was almost up, they all sort of liked her, if not loved her to death.

"I'll be the gentlemen and play with you." Edward smirked at the other men.

It was no secret that Carly was, well, attractive. She was of average height and weight, but she had _well _distinguished curves at her chest and hips. Her skin was a healthy tan-ish color neither to pale or to dark. Her hair was wavy, neither strait nor curly, and was a lovely strawberry blonde color that came down to her chest. Her eyes were a nice hazel color that could never decide if they were green or brown, so they changed to reflect the light off of her outfit or the sky. She was young too, younger than most Arkhamites by at least five years. Considering Arkham had very limited options, she drove the boys crazy.

"Yay!" She gave a little cheer. Carly, although she appeared bashful of it sometimes, loved the attention that they gave her. But, honestly, what woman didn't want a little attention to be on them sometimes. As long as it was positive, it was welcome.

"I'll play with ya toots!" Scarface called. "Dibs on the tiger!"

"Then I get Piglet!" She smiled at him. "Anybody else want to play? Jonathan?"

"I do not wish to play that silly child's game." He stated.

"Aw, come on! You can be Po-ooh!" She sung.

"Is that supposed to tempt me?" HeShe raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" He didn't change his expression. "Fine! Jervis? Do you want to play?"

Said Hatter raised his head from his designated copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. "I would love to play but I just got to my favorite part." He lifted up the book and waved it around.

"Alright then! It looks like it's just us three." She smiled at the two boys.

"That's fine with me. I don't feel like sharing you anyway." Edward smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Carly lightly hit him.

"Eddie!" She gave a little squeak.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Leave the poor girl alone, Nygma. She would have to be crazy to be interested in you."

That was another thing. She, unlike the rest of Arkham's inmates, was not 'crazy'. Like, at all. Ya, ya, that's what they all say, right? Wrong! She was literally there by mistake. She never even committed a crime worse than a few parking tickets. Carly was framed for the complete violent arson of an apartment near where she used to live before Arkham. Someone, somewhere, was holding a grudge on her for something big enough that he/she would have her declared insane.

"Well she had been in an asylum for almost a year now… are you sure you're not crazy yet?" Edward turned to her.

"Hmm, I don't think so. Try me in another month." She said.

"No, I think I'll just try again tomorrow."

"Ugh, you might end up driving me crazy." She sighed.

"That's the idea." He purred.

Carly pushed him away. "Get a grip, Eddie. Game time!" About halfway through the game Harley left her spot on the couch where she was watching Looney Tunes to watch Carly kick butt in Candyland.

"Yay, Carly!" She shouted like a cheerleader.

"Ha! I win!" She laughed.

"Pay up." Carly heard Harvey's deep voice demand. She turned around to see that he and Croc had made bets over who would win.

"Betting against me, Waylon?" She smirked.

He just shrugged and handed Two-Face a dollar bill. Carly laughed a bit at their petty bet of small pocket change. One has to wonder where they get it though. The only money that is actually allowed is Harvey's coin.

A guard entered the small rec. room then to take them all to group therapy. "Oh, the joys of group therapy." Jonathan sighed sarcastically as a particularly large orderly grabbed his shoulder.

They were each guided to the therapy room by a guard before proceeding to sit in the semicircle of chairs. At the opening of the semi circle was a chair reserved for Dr. Jones, a young, new doctor. On one end it was Ivy, Harley, Carly, Edward, Jonathan, Harvey, Jervis, and Arnold with Scarecrow.

"Good afternoon!" The cheery face of the doctor entered through the door. She was dressed in a bright yellow shirt that was partially covered by a lab coat. "And how are we doing today?" There were a few sighs and mumbles. "Good! Good. Now let's start today off talking about your childhoods."

There was a collective groan. This doctor always tried to start off with their childhoods. "Let's not and say we did." Carly suggested. She had already sat though going into extensive detail about her childhood with her one-on-one therapist. There was no trauma or anything to suggest that she might be crazy.

"What a wonderful idea, Carly." Edward agreed. Jervis nodded his head.

Dr. Jones seemed put off by this. "Well since Carly seems talkative today, why don't we discuss why she is here?" She turned to face her. "Why do you continuously deny committing arson to Whitteringham Apartments?" She asked.

Carly pulled her legs to her chest and banged her head against her knees. Hard. "Ow. Why does no one believe me when I tell them that _I didn't do it_!"

"We believe you, Carly." Harley protested quietly only to be shushed by Poison Ivy.

"Carly, evidence points to…" Carly cut her off.

"Evidence? It isn't that hard to plant evidence, Doctor."

"I have an idea!" Jervis spoke up before things got out of hand. "Let's change the subject."

"Amen to that!" Carly huffed.

Carly didn't speak up much after that. She was through with defending herself. She would let them believe what they want because fighting the losing battle was just simply not worth her strength. So she sat there quietly as the doctor bombarded the Gotham Rogues with a series of annoying questions.

Now here is an interesting question. How did a simple girl accused only of a petty arson get assigned therapy and recreational time with the most dangerous criminals in Gotham? Ever since her first day she sat with them at meals and when she started to grow on them, they, uh, pulled some strings to get more time with her. They even managed to get her cell moved into their wing! It was amazing what the doctors would do if they thought it would benefit the Rogues recovery… or what they would do under a bribe. She was like the community pet or something. They all enjoyed her company and kept her safe from the dangers of asylum living, like rapist inmates or rough guards. No one would dare touch a girl who _belonged_ to the Rogues. She was almost like their property.

Someone started to snap in her face. "Come on, Carly, we'll be late for dinner!" Harley shouted in her ear and snapped her out of her post-questioning daze.

"Coming, Harley, Red." She followed after the two girls like a puppy. Without her friends in high places here, she would probably already be dead… or worse. Since she was sane and relatively nonviolent she would be an easy target for some of the apes of Arkham. They sat at the dinner table and she couldn't help but remember her first meal at the asylum.

* * *

><p><em>A scared new girl entered the cafeteria, earning herself a lot of attention. A few men whistled at her, a few just stared. Carly was going to hate her undeserved time at this place. <em>

_"Hey! Over here!" A bubbly voice called. She looked up to see a tall energetic blonde bouncing towards her and grab her arm. "Come sit with us!" She pulled her down into a seated position._

_"Harley, let her go before you cut the circulation in her arm off." A redheaded woman scolded. She extended a long graceful arm to the new comer. "Poison Ivy." She greeted. _

_Harley? Poison Ivy? Carly was suddenly painfully aware of who she was sitting with. She cautiously extended her arm as well and shook the woman's hand weakly. She was just barely able to contain her tremors of fear. She was sitting with almost the entire Rogues Gallery except for the Mad Hatter, the Joker and Killer Croc. Gulp. _

_"Carly Knight." She introduced herself._

_"Hi-ya Carly! Let me introduce you to the gang!" The giddy harlequin offered. "Well that's Eddie, Harvey, Jonathan, Arnold and Scarface." Each man gave a brief introduction. _

_"Hi." She said meekly while attempting to hide behind her hair. _

_"Mistah J is in Arkham too, except he has solitary for a **month** for breakin' out and blowing up a bank." Harley continued. "Say… you look kinda familiar… Have I tried to kill ya?"_

_"I-I was a hostage at one of you and the Joker's things…"_

_"A living hostage to one of the Clown's crimes? Now that's a shock." Edward looked impressed. _

_"She's afraid." The gruff voice of the Scarecrow pointed out. _

_"No shit Sherlock!" Scarface scoffed. "Look at 'er tremble!"_

_Edward, Who was sitting to her right, raised an eyebrow. "Come on now, what's there to be afraid of? We don't bite…" He leaned to whisper in her ear. "Much…" He purred. _

_"Leave her alone, Nygma." Ivy growled and he put his hands up in mock surrender. "So what did you do to end up here, hon?"_

_"I don't know." She dropped her head._

_"What do ya mean ya don't know?" Harley questioned. _

_"I mean I honestly don't know. I was framed for a crime I didn't commit; I think I pissed off the new DA sometime during her life or whatever so instead of sending me to Black Gate, I'm here. Damn corrupt justice system…" Carly mumbled sadly._

_"What did you do?" Edward asked her. _

_"The official story or the real story?" She asked. _

_"Both." _

_"Well what Gotham thinks is that I went on a psychotic rampage and burned down the neighboring apartment building just for shits-and-giggles." She waved her hands in the air to put emphasis on how silly that was. "Do I look like the kind of girl who just randomly decides that she wants to go blow up a building? Don't answer that. The real story is that I was at home, asleep." She finished with a sad, pitiful sigh. _

_"Aw, don't get down on yourself, hun." Harley beamed and threw an arm around her shoulder. "It will all work out sooner or later." _

_Carly snorted. "Thanks, but I doubt it." _

_"A pessimist? I think I'm gonna like this kid." Harvey smirked before eating his suspicious looking potatoes. _

Yup, she remembered her first day like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I've been working on this story for a while and i finally said 'Hey, let's publish it today!' for those of who follow my stories, I'm posting this because I'm taking an extended vacation from Raggedy Ann. I'm not saying that Flames are not welcome because I want to hear your opinions. Try not to be mean though. Reviews? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm honestly surprised from all the positive feedback I got from Chapter One. You guys are the best :) Now i usually don't like posting the one day after another but... I'm making an exception today ;) Rated T for foul language, so don't read if that stuff offends you. There is a little bit of that in this chapter. Carly is, after all, a normal human being, and normal humans don't have sensors. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Rogues, Batman, or Gotham City! Correct me if I'm wrong, but they all belong to the wonderful people of DC comics, not me. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Morning, Carly!" Harley greeted while they were on their way to breakfast. The only time she was ever away from one of the Rogues was in one-on-one therapy and while she was in her cell. Even when she was in her cell, they could see her and sometimes Harley and Red broke in to hang out with her.

"Morning Harley. You seem like you're in a good mood." She smiled at the blonde.

"I am! One of the guards just let slip that Puddin beat up Batman last night!" Harley blinked her eyes dreamily.

"So I'm assuming he won't be back here for a while then, huh?"Carly smiled.

"Yeah… I guess I'll just have ta break out so I can see him!" She beamed.

"Good luck with that, Harley." Being in Arkham for almost a year has let her see plenty of breakouts. There was always at least one person missing and it was a rare sight when they were all in Arkham at once. She noticed the patterns of who breaks out the most and who tends to say in longer. Harley and Red broke out together twice, and during those times she is the only girl among the boys. To put it simply it is like a less primitive way of throwing a bunch of male dogs in a room with one bitch.

"Oh, hi, Red." She greeted Poison Ivy.

"Hello, Carly." They walked into the cafeteria. As usual, Harley grabbed her arm and dragged her to the table like she was afraid that Carly would go sit someplace else if she didn't. Then again, she also had a suspicion that it was a show of ownership to the prying eyes of the inmates. It sure worked better then a sign that said 'Do Not Touch'. But, then again, don't people tend to touch things that say that?

She took her seat next to Harley as she waited for the inevitable arrival of Edward who almost always sat to her right. She ate her suspicious looking eggs and toast hesitantly. The food wasn't horrifying; it was just on the verge of edible. It was something you got used to though, but even still Carly looked forward to the day when she could eat a decent meal again.

Edward took the empty seat next to her with a heavy sigh. "Why so glum, chum?" Harley asked.

"Didn't sleep much." He grumbled.

Carly lightly patted him on the head. "There, there, Eddie, you can sleep during rec. time."

He didn't respond and just took to moving his scrambled eggs in his plate. He looked up across the room at one point and sneered before placing an arm around her waist.

"Eddie, what are you…" He cut her off.

"The gorillas are staring over here again." He almost hissed. This caused a few of the people sitting across from them to turn around and glare. "They need to learn that you aren't _theirs_ to stare at." His scowl and arm around her was enough to make the ape men to advert their gazes elsewhere.

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge. "You're making me feel like property." She whined.

"Who said you aren't?" Jonathan replied with a smirk.

Carly pouted and a few of the men chuckled. "Ha, ha, very funny now let me go!" She pushed Edward over.

"Edward…" Ivy warned and he let her go and slid a little ways down the table.

"Johnny, stop implying that we own Carly." Harley scolded.

"Well it's true. Do you think she would have lived so long if we didn't?"

"I thought that was just because we would beat the shit outta anyone who looked at her the wrong way." Waylon stated with a growl at the other table.

"And why is that?" Jonathan asked dumbly. No one answered and he sighed. "It's because the Rogues are some of the most possessive people in Gotham. That's why we don't like it when people copy our gimmicks and such. We don't like it when people touch our stuff." Crane smirked at her and took a bite of egg.

"Well that… honestly that's really creepy." Carly sighed. "Oh look, it's the guards."

"Have fun in therapy, Carly." Edward said sarcastically. She almost always left therapy in a foul mood. She scowled at him and let the guards take her away.

* * *

><p>Carly sighed and flopped into the couch in therapy. She didn't lie back like she was supposed to, but propped herself up. "Good morning, Carly." Doctor Leland greeted.<p>

"And what is so good about it?" She asked. "I'm still here, I'm still accused… well I guess the bright side is that I'm still not crazy."

Carly actually kind of liked the doctor. She was nice to her and Carly even had the suspicion that she believed that she didn't do the crimes. "Well, Carly, I have good news."

She perked up at this. "Good news?"

"I've been able to pull some strings with the commissioner. He is trying to get you to have an early parole hearing. You have made extreme improvements in the last eleven months, it's enough that you might be able to go home."

"I can go home? Really? Wait… but people still don't believe me about the whole arson thing."

"That's true but I think Commissioner Gordon believes you. He is working his hardest to try and prove you innocent. I think he might even have you-know-who helping out." She winked. Carly knew that she was implying Batman. 

"Are you serious? This is great!" Carly was practically radiating positive energy.

"Well I'm going to cut our session short today." Leland stated. The guards came in to escort her back to her cell. "I'll let you know when they reach a verdict on your hearing."

"Thank you, Doctor Leland." She smiled kindly before walking away with the guard. She kept pace with him by nearly marching with pure glee.

"Someone appears to be in high spirits." Jarvis remarked.

"Yes it would seem so." She heard Jonathan mumble as he looked up over the rim of his book.

"What happened?" Harley asked with a big smile. Seeing her friend so happy made her happy. It was a childish gesture, but one full of caring and love none the less.

The guard deposited her in her cell and she smiled at him too. He just quirked and eyebrow before shrugging and leaving. "Dr. Leland said that I might be able to have my parole hearing soon! She even said that the commissioner is trying harder to find some evidence to support that I never even committed the crime. Never too late to be cleared of all charges, I suppose!"

"That's great, hon!" Harley squealed. "You'll get out and be able to go home!"

"I know! Well, if they approve it, that is. And even if they can't find evidence, I'll still get parole, so it's good."

"Somebody is optimistic today." Edward smirked.

"Shut it, Eddie. Shouldn't you be taking a nap or something?" She asked.

Carly turned around to examine the sorry state of her cell. It had three stone walls and one glass one that functioned as a door. It had a single small bed, which was more like a mattress on a table then anything. Being in the maximum security wing granted her a camera in the corner of her cell, taking away what little privacy she had left. There was a small table which contained a journal and a pen that she had been approved for good behavior. It was filled with entries and notes she kept about the asylum and her days. Maybe she would publish it someday, so people could realize what a horrid place it was. Maybe if she got lucky, they would shut it down and move all the inmates to a better place. But if that better place had better security, the rogues would probably kill her. She sighed as she took a seat on her bed and picked up the journal.

_June 12th, approximately 11 a.m_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I have good news. _

_Doctor Leland says that my parole hearing might be held soon. Finally, people are realizing that I didn't do it, like the commissioner. Gordon is doing all he can, according to Leland, to find some evidence to prove me innocent. She believes that he even has **Batman **in on it. I know the Rogues hate him but, honestly, Gotham would have imploded by now without him. _

_Without him people like me don't stand a chance. _

_Speaking of the Rogues, Jonathan is being a creeper again, as if he ever stopped. He has graciously pointed out that he and the other Rogues 'own me', like I'm a piece of property. What the fuck does that mean? The scary thing is that I think they all agree with them… I think _**I**_ agree with him. They are much more powerful than me and if they told me to do something… I don't think I would have much choice but to listen. I guess it's a good arrangement at the moment, though. If I… belong… to the Rogues then no one will touch me._

_I'm only worried about what it will mean after I leave. _

_What if one of them comes after me? What if a bunch of them come after me? I don't think they would hurt me… on purpose. Ah I can see the headlines now: _Girl Found Dead Next to Bawling Harley Quinn_! Oooh! Or maybe: _Carly Knight Found with Frozen Grin_! Sounds like fun, right? _

_Sigh, they are calling us for lunch now. _

_Another horrible meal, another flirt from Edward…_

_ Another minute in Arkham. _

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, that was very creepy of Jonathan, but he was simply making a point. And the point is that some serious shit is gonna go down. Well at least things are starting to look up. And yes, Batman is going to be part of this story, I do believe that he makes his first appearance in the next chapter. Let me know what you think! There is nothing that says 'Keep writing' like a fresh batch of reviews for a fresh chapter! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3! Yeah, I'm on a roll here! Acording to all the alerts I've been getting, you readers like this story a lot more then i originaly thought/hoped you would. I just want to say that I'm glad you like the story! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

That night, all of the girls were sitting in Carly's room talking.

"So whatcha gonna do when you get out?" Harley asked her. She was currently lying with her legs on the wall, her torso on the bed, and her head hanging upside-down over the side.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll finally write that book I've always wanted to write." She smiled. All throughout high school and college she had written stories but never got anything published.

"About what?"

"A horror about Arkham Asylum." She gave her best evil giggle. She was sitting with her legs crossed on her pillow. Ivy sat next to her. "Who wouldn't read a book about a nuthouse written by somebody who's lived through it?"

"That's practical." Ivy noted. "I can see you as a writer."

"Thanks, Red." She beamed. "I'll dedicate my first book to you two."

"Aw, thanks, Carly!" Harley grinned.

"I can't wait to get out of here… no offence. I love you guys but I miss my life outside this prison."

"What makes you so sure they are going to find evidence?" Ivy questioned.

"Red, be optimistic!" Harley scolded.

"I'm not, but I have a hunch." She lowered her voice a bit more. "I heard a rumor that _Batman _is on the case. I know you two don't like him, but you have to admit that he's good at what he does."

"_Batman_? No offence to you, but why would Batman pick up a case like yours _now_?" Red asked.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think he's afraid that me spending so much time with you is a bad idea. I think he thinks that you are all going to start rubbing off on me and he'll have another crazy to deal with." Carly explained.

They both shrugged. It made sense enough. They were sure that Batman would do whatever it takes to keep more Rogues from developing. Spending time around the existing ones was having doctors wonder if insanity was contagious.

"Hey… can I ask you something. And please don't point out that I just did." Carly asked with a tired yawn.

"Sure!" Harley say up and squished next to Carly so the so she was sandwiched between the two woman.

"When Jonathan was talking earlier, about me being… property, what did he mean?" She asked timidly.

The women were hesitant to answer. They knew exactly what he meant, since the rogues had talked about it while Carly was in therapy. The real question was; did they want to tell her? Ivy pulled the younger woman's head to her and stroked her hair like she would one of her plants.

"Don't worry yourself about it, ok?" She cooed.

Harley looked at her sleepy friend's face. She wanted to tell her friend about it but it would only worry her about something she shouldn't concern herself with right now. "Yeah, hon, it'll be fine." She felt the need to reassure her further. "I mean, even if you should be talking it seriously, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Depends, whose property am I?" She joked dryly.

"Does it matter?" Harley questioned.

"Of course! Depending on who I belong to, I could end up dead, or just crazy, maybe even both. If I belong to _all _of you, well…" No one said anything after that.

They sat like that, not talking or anything, for a while longer before the girls had to go. If they weren't out before the next guard came around things would end badly for everyone. As soon as they left Carly flipped over and started to write in her journal.

_Still June 12th, nighttime…_

_Dear journal,_

_ They are up to something. Harley and Ivy know what it is too, but they aren't telling. I brought up Jonathan's comment tonight and they both started to act strange, even for them. Red just told me not to worry about it and Harley tried to turn it into a joke. _

_The truth is; I am worried and it's not funny. _

_I want to know what he meant by it. I honestly think that they might be taking it literally. What am I supposed to do about that? I guess I'll have to deal with it when the time comes…_

_ Here comes the guard. I'm supposed to be asleep, wouldn't want this journal to be taken away… good night._

* * *

><p>In the Batcave:<p>

"Batman, I still don't see why this is so important. I mean, the case is a year old, she was found guilty; why are you reinvestigating it?" Nightwing asked as he swung from one of the exercise bars. Batman had called him for help on this… he just couldn't figure out why.

"Because, the Rogues have shown interest in her since day one and since then they have been un-separate-able. Up until recently, they have shown more of a friendly interest in her, but now it is different." Batman explained as he pulled up some files from the computer.

"Different? How so?"

"There behavior towards her in the past few months had been borderline possessive. Here is some video footage from this morning during breakfast." He clicked for it to play.

They watched as just a few inmates looked up at her with mild interest. It wasn't an imposing glare or a greedy stare, just a lazy look. Edward Nygma seemed to notice immediately and threw an arm around her waist, clutching her closely. The other rogues looked up and glared at the other inmates. The ones who had been looking widened their eyes in fear before looking away quickly.

"Weird…" Dick commented.

"That's not all. The guards who had been positioned to watch them in the Arkham yard have been reporting other strange behavior. The other day some of the other inmates tried to start a conversation with her when one of the rogues cut in and brought her over to them." He clarified.

"So, to put it bluntly, you're worried about the sane girl who has been locked up with some of the most insane people on the planet? Yeah, I see why this is important." Grayson agreed. "But why do you think they are being so possessive of her? What could someone like her have to offer them?"

"I don't know." Bruce sighed. "But I plan to find out"

* * *

><p><strong>So... Batman's first apperance! And we get a little Nightwing in here too because I just couldn't help myself. We also have a little girl time in this chapter. I wanted to show their relationship... how did i do with that? And just in case you thought Ivy petting her was a little weird... picture her just petting the petals of her plants. She seems like the kinda person who would transfer that behavior to humans as well. I just seemed to fit. Well, reviews? Please? I smile like an idiot everytime I get one! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**:) Update! Yay! Things are looking up for Carly now!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_June 15th, I _think _it's passed lights out. _

_Dear Journal,_

_ I feel like crap. I've been in the infirmary for the past two and a half days. I have the flu or something, I'm not sure. I have a god awful fever and have thrown up at least once. I haven't eaten anything aside from a few crackers. But the nurses say I'm getting better. I should be able to go back into my regular schedule in five days tops. _

_Yay? _

_Doctor Leland came to visit me, I think it was today, and brought me this journal. She also brought more good news. God is on my side, or something, because guess who is going to have her hearing at the end of the month. That's right, I am. And it isn't a parole hearing. They are calling back all the witnesses, a new jury, all the works. I am currently awaiting trial to try again to prove me innocence. Thank the Batman for finding some more solid evidence. DNA or something. I'm not really up to snuff with my knowledge for this kind of crap. I should probably take out a book, or ask Eddie the human encyclopedia, or Harvey the rogue DA. I bet they know all about this stuff. _

_I think I heard someone coming. That or my fever is acting up again. _

Carly closed her book. She doubted that the shadows on the other side of her curtain were hallucinations, though she has dreamed worse. The hushed whispers were pretty convincing, though. She wanted to get up and pull the ugly green sheet aside but one of her hands was cuffed to the bed she laid on, keeping her in a vulnerable position.

The curtain quickly slid open and she opened her mouth to scream only to find it being covered. "Shhh!" Edward hissed. Wait, Edward?

"Hi, Carly!" She heard Harley, who was the second shadow. She entered her little curtain space next. "Red! She's awake!"

"Hello, Carly. How are you feeling?" Ivy smiled.

"Just peachy, Pam." She forced a smile when Edward took his hand off of her mouth.

"Really?" Harley missed the sarcasm.

"No, not really. I feel like shit." She admitted. "Now go away, I don't want to get you sick." Carly tried to weakly push Edward back, who humored her by taking a step back.

"When we asked the guards where you were they mumbled something about the infirmary so we came to check it out." Harley explained their unexpected appearance.

"We came last night as well but you were out cold." Edward added.

"That's what happens when you have a 101 degree fever." Carly pouted at them. Last night she could have sworn she had heard something going on. She had just blamed it on the fever. "I have news!" She croaked.

"News? What news could you possibly have? You've been sleeping for nearly two days." Edward asked.

"I'm clear to go on trial again. They found evidence." She smiled weakly. "It happens at the end of the month."

"That's great, Carly." Ivy smiled.

"Damn right it is…" Carly's face was twisted in a pout because of her discomfort. She exhaled from her throat and made a noise of uneasiness.

"You don't sound too good…" Harley pointed out.

"No shit… ugh, I'm being moody. Damn drugs. Can't think strait."

"We should go." Edward hinted to the others that they should let Carly sleep. They said goodbye and she fell into unconsciousness.

Four day's latter Carly was feeling peachy enough to be let out of the infirmary. Things felt like it was winding down for her at Arkham. She was so positive that she would get out. She could almost taste her freedom. Jervis escaped the week before her trial, but he left her a note written in Carroll quotes and a few lines of regular English. She gave the note to Jonathan to translate for her since he was closest to Jervis and it really was just his way of wishing Carly luck and saying goodbye in case he doesn't see her again. She kept the sweet gesture of friendship from the delusional man on her person at all times.

On the morning of her trial, she got hugs from Harley and Ivy for good luck and she waved to everyone saying good bye. It was broadcasted live on the news, which the rogues were granted permission to watch.

"All charges are cleared. You are free to go." The rogues could practically feel Carly's happiness though the TV.

"Yay Carly!" Harley cheered.

They then watched as the girl was mobbed by photographers and news crews. She kept trying to push them away. One reporter pushed though only to go too far and accidentally knock her over. Even then the beasts pushed forward and slowly closed in on her, snapping pictures and asking questions. The room was filled with the low growls of the rogues. Finally the police showed up and started to back the press up and away from the girl who was trying to stand up. Then, a face that made the Riddler's jaw clench, appeared next to Carly and helped her up before leading her out.

"I didn't know she knew Bruce Wayne!" Harley gapped.

"I don't think she does… did you see the confusion on her face when he came to her aid?" The Riddler pointed out.

"I don't like the idea of that playboy touching Carly…" Harvey growled.

"I miss her already." Harley whined.

"Don't worry, Harleen, we'll see her soon enough." Scarecrow said with a dark smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, at least things <em>were <em>looking up until Scarecrow decided to go all creeper again. Bruce Wayne? Where on earth am i taking this? And i promise she isn't some sort of long lost relative or something equally ridiculous. I'm already worried enough about her turning into a Mary-Sue and that would be the icing on the cake. Well let me know what ya think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**What time is it? AAAAAADVENTURE TIME! Sort of... more like You Don't Own Me time. I think i'll call it YDOM... that sounds like it could be a electronics company. Lol, sorry, guys, my brain is fried. I've been trying extra hard to keep up with all of my stories and now its like there is puddy in my brain. Anyways, back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

A man offered her his hand to help her off the floor which she automatically accepted. "Follow me!" The man shouted as the cameras took pictures.

Carly looked at the man who was leading her away from the reporters' assault with curiosity and confusion. _What the hell is Bruce Wayne doing here… helping me? _She wondered. Once they got outside, he turned to face her. "Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne." He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Carly Knight." She said with slight caution.

"Yes I know all about you. I was the one who arranged to make sure you got transportation back to your home safely." He grinned at her, showing off his purl-y whites to the world. She could now see why so many women fell for this man despite his horrible reputation.

"Oh well thank you, Mr. Wayne!" She smiled back at him politely.

"It was the least I could do. I heard about you case and was sure you were innocent." He smiled and held open the door to a black limo for her before climbing in after her. "Just tell Alfred where you live and he will drop you off."

Carly gave the kind looking old man her address and he started to drive. She and Bruce chatted idly about mostly nothing. Then he brought up the rogues.

"So, did you meet any of the Rogues Gallery?" He asked and lowered his voice a few octaves.

"Yes." She sighed.

"What were they like?"

"They have such a bad reputation for being outright evil to everyone. They were nice, to me at least. Most of them don't truly even fit the definition of evil. Joker does, and when Jonathan or Waylon are in one of their moods they come pretty close but the rest of them are just a… creative bad." She explained. Why she was telling him this was a mystery to her.

"Huh. So they were nice to you."

"All the time. They kept me safe from the people who would hurt me there. Sure they can get a little creepy and possessive about it but the only one who ever means it like that is Crane." _I think. _She added in her head. She smiled.

"You really think they care about you?" He tried not to scoff at her. He had offered to pick her up to get information about why they were interested in her. He could see why now. She was easily manipulated and probably easy to trick.

"I like to think that a few of them do. For example when Jervis escaped he stuck a note to my door." She pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"What does this mean?" He laughed at the Carroll gibberish.

"I didn't get it either so I asked Jonathan to translate. It is supposed to say something along the lines of 'good luck at your trial, best of luck in life and that he hopes to see me again one day' or something. He's a sweet man, just delusional." She smiled. "Here's my house. Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce." He offered with a dazzling smile.

"Alright, thank you Bruce."

"If you ever need anything, call me." He gave her his number drove away.

"That was odd." She said to herself before turning around to face her house.

She lived right on the edge of a neighborhood and a more city like area so her neighbors consisted of apartment buildings and small houses like her own. Her house was a one story ranch that she used to share with a friend until she moved out with her boyfriend two years ago and got hitched. She walked inside and smiled at the familiar sights.

When you walked in it was one big room. On the right side against the wall there was a love seat, a book shelf and a coffee table. On the left side there was a couch, a chair a TV and a small table for eating dinner at that sat about four people. On the right side there was a wall and behind that was the kitchen. There was a little hall way where there were two bedrooms and a bathroom and a stair case that lead into the basement. Down there was another bed and junk.

Her stomach growled and she realized that after a year of not being home, she didn't have any food. She picked up the phone and was about to dial a number when she got a call. She wondered briefly who it could be and answered.

"Hello?" She was greeted by a familiar scream of joy.

"Carly! Girl it is so good to hear your voice!" Her best friend, the one she used to room with, Mackenzie yelled into the phone.

"Kenzie!" She smiled at the phone.

"Bitch, get out the plates because I'm brining extra fattening takeout, ice cream and a movie!" She yelled.

"Fine, be here soon, I'm starved. Love ya." She hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

Ten minutes later, just when her stomach was about to devour itself, her door flung open. Carly was attacked by a hug. Now being used to Harley's much worse hugs, she didn't collapse by the force of it. She ripped the Chinese takeout boxes from her friend's hands and dug in.

"Carly did you lose weight? What were they doing over at Arkham, starving you?"

"Yes." She said simply and dug into the white rice. She couldn't think of a better way to celebrate her first day as a free woman.

"So… tell me _everything_!" Mackenzie demanded like a gossipy teenager.

"I think it would be better if you read about it." Carly said as she reached for her bag.

"Read about it?" Kenzie asked as Carly took out her journal.

"You won't find the first month or so in there because I had to earn the privilege of a journal first but everything else is in there." She explained.

While she ate, her friend hungrily devoured the words on the page. "Oh my god!" She shouted when she finished. "This is…"

"Amazing?"

"Horrifyingly amazing!" She deemed it. "Were the rogues really like that to you? Are you really close with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn?"

"Yes and yes. I writes the truth and that tis what you reads." Carly said. Mackenzie smiled, glad to have her friend back.

They stayed up late and Mackenzie stayed the night. The next morning though, she had to leave.

"I'll probably come back over soon, ok? Josh wants to see you." She said in reference to her husband. Josh was a guy who Carly was friends with in college, he, Carly, and Mackenzie did a lot together. "He was worried about you."

"Well give him a big old hug from me." Carly smiled.

"Alright, love ya, girl!" She gave her a hug and left. It sure was good to be free.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I introduced a new character! Oc's... AWAY! Lol, idk what kind of roll she is going to play but it wont be big. So Bruce Wayne, being all sneaky and getting the dirt on what happened in Arkham. Batman is definitely going to play a bigger part in this story then any of my others. Let me know what you think of <em>that<em>!**

**Now... I need your help! Lately I have been looking EVERYWHERE to find some types of possessive behaviors i could apply to the rogues and Carly. I've asked around, did my own research and came up with... diddily squat. Its hard because they can't do anything like brand her because it would ruin their friendship and this isn't a romance so it can't be anything like that. Does _anybody_ have _any _idea of ways the rogues could show possession over Carly? Oh and please don't say tattoo, I've gotten that one twice. Leave your ideas in the comments section! I LUV YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, thanks everyone for the suggestions. A lot of you said stalking but i feel complied to tell you that they go further then that ;) They really helped out, though, for me being able to plan things for the future. They also helped me figure out that i was doing somethings right so thanks a bunch! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

In the Batcave:

"I don't know, Alfred…" Bruce sighed. He was sitting in front of his computer, his cowl hung around his neck as he stared at the file of the lovely Carly Knight. "When I asked her about them she talked as if they cared about her..." He paused. "Do you think they are just playing with her?"

"I do not know, Master Bruce, but it wasn't as if she seemed _too _convicted of their affection towards her." The old butler replied.

"When she talked about them being possessive… she seemed afraid for a moment."

"Perhaps she is afraid of belonging to them" Alfred suggested.

"That or she is afraid that she already does." Batman sighed.

"What are you planning to do?" The wise butler asked.

Bruce looked at the compute before typing something in and sighing. "I'll have Dick and Tim keep tabs on her… they don't seem to mind each other."

"Right, sir. Now can I convince you to go get some sleep? There are very few of the villains running around tonight. I think you can safely get some rest."

"Good idea, Alfred. Good night."

* * *

><p>The next day Carly went food shopping. She hated doing it, but she knew that is she didn't she wouldn't have any of the yummy food that she craved. She threw random crap into her cart as she went down the aisles. "Peanut Butter… Captain Crunch… a sale on milk and eggs…" She mumbled to herself what she was grabbing as she put them into her cart.<p>

"If you keep talking to yourself somebody will think you're crazy." She heard a familiar voice. She turned to be greeted by a familiar smile.

"Oh, Doctor Leland, what a pleasant surprise!" Carly smiled.

"It's good to see that you're out and about and going back to normal." She smiled at her.

"I never thought grocery shopping would feel so good." Carly laughed.

"That's great. I would love to stay and chat but I have some place to be… good luck!" The kind doctor was off to finish her shopping.

After she was done, Carly quickly went home and unloaded her groceries. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that her refrigerator and pantry bare of rotting foods. Somebody had been kind enough to empty it out for her… probably either Mackenzie or one of her brothers. She had two older brothers; both lived in the Gotham area.

She then started to drive to a job interview. The middle brother, who was 27, a good two years older than her, had called her while she was in Arkham to let her know that he had set up a job interview for her at a local Italian restaurant as a waitress. She had gotten fired from her old job after getting committed to the asylum.

She pulled up to the shady restaurant and tried to look confident. Carly wasn't stupid. She knew that this was a restaurant that the mob bosses often ate at. It had a nice bar and nobody asked questions. She wouldn't be doing anything illegal, she just couldn't ask any questions or tell anyone about what she saw going on inside. Surprisingly, she didn't care. She knew that she was safe.

The interview went smoothly. According to the manager, I was 'sharp, charming' and 'perfect for the job'. Whatever the hell that meant; she was ok with it, as long as it paid the bills.

That night, Mackenzie, Carly, and Josh all went out to a bar that wasn't too far from Carly's house. Carly may have been relatively sane, but Mackenzie was a nut job. You know how most women carried around pepper spray or mace? She was the kind of girl who kept hairspray and a lighter in her handbag so she could always have a mini portable flamethrower as her protection.

Things, as per usual when the three of them decided to go out and drink, got crazy. They ended up parading down and alley because Mackenzie had to throw up the contents of her stomach on the dirty concrete. Carly's inner alarm bells started to go off when she saw two large men of the same size walking on either side of a smaller man coming down the alley.

"What now boss?" One of the big men asked the little man.

"I think we lost him!" The one in the middle panted. The voice was so familiar.

"Boss look over there!" one of the big men pointed in our direction. Mackenzie was done throwing up and started to look for her flamethrower of doom, or Gerald, as she had named it.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" The little man stated.

Mackenzie was taking aim with her hairspray when it finally sunk in. Carly, who hadn't consumed nearly as much alcohol as Mackenzie, merely slapped her friend's hand. "Wait!" She took a step forward and Josh tried to catch her hand in warning. "Jervis?" She asked in a dazed voice.

"Carly? Carly, dear, what on earth are you doing in the middle of an alley in Gotham… congratulations on the trial by the way." The Mad Hatter stepped out of the shadows into an area where the trio could see him better.

"That's the Mad Hatter!" Josh gapped dumbly and he took a step back.

"Who is that?" Jervis glared at the man who had tried to grab for Carly earlier.

"Just a friend, Jervis, now shouldn't you be staying out of trouble?" She scolded weakly. Her knees were shaking slightly. She felt… scared? Of Jervis? That was more insane then the man himself! How could she be scared of Jervis when he had only ever been nice to her? Maybe it was the gun that sat in his lax right arm… or maybe it was the 10/6 card that was being held in the other.

"I am in an awful lot of trouble. I'm going to have to ask you to leave though and not call the cops. I would hate to have to card you…" He trailed off. "So please go. We will have to catch up another time." He shooed her with right hand and waved the gun around, unintentionally scaring her. She quickly ran off with her friends on her heals. They didn't stop moving until they were safe in a taxi.

"What the hell was that?" Mackenzie asked.

"I have no idea…" Carly only sighed and watched the lights pass by as she drove home.

* * *

><p><span>In the Batcave:<span>

Dick came back into the cave latter that evening with a limp. The Hatter had gotten lucky that time, and he meant _really_ lucky. Nightwing couldn't have possibly known about the crack on the roof that just happened to break under his weight. He had caught himself, of course, but couldn't recover in time to catch the Mad Hatter.

"Bruce!" Dick called as he entered the cave. "I have news on Knight."

"What?"

"I followed her into an alley way with her friends who were drunk. She had a run in with the Hatter… here, I recorded their conversation." He played it for Batman again and again until the man was satisfied with the findings.

"And he just let her go?" Bruce sighed.

"I think he scared her or something, by accident, too. When he shooed her off you heard him threaten her, well, sort of threaten her, and he waved his hand with the gun in it to dismiss her so she ran."

"This just keeps making less and less sense." Bruce held his face and sighed.

"And there's something else." Dick added.

"When isn't there?" Batman sighed.

"When I went down to grab him, he, uh, he was angry with me. He said 'Now look, because of you I had to dismiss a meeting with a friend.' Bruce do you think that they could really just be friends? I mean it's possible that it isn't possessive behavior and just protective…"

"No, it's more than that. If she truly believed that she wouldn't have gone running." Batman knew that it was something else… he just didn't know what that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think of them apples! Got a little bit of Jervis in there just for you Hatter fans since I can tell you know, he won't be in the story as much as some of the other rogues. We also get bit of Batman's input on the situation... i think somebody is getting frustrated! Reviews? They inspire me to write to the best of my ability for you guys! And thanks again for the suggestions! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, i'm really sorry everybody for the delayed updates for all of my stories. I've been going through a hard time and it made it hard to write and i didn't want the stories to suffer. I'm going to try to be back now but if you notice that something is out of character compared to most of my writing, thats why. Once again i apologize and on to the story. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

They were bored. Sure the Rogues Gallery was usually bored during their stays at Arkham, but now it was lifeless. Harley was sitting on the couch with her head drooping of the arm so her pigtails were hanging. She sighed as she watched the boys play Scrabble.

"Nygma! Yous is cheatin!" Scarface growled.

She sighed louder. "Have you reached the point in the game when you give up and play Candyland?" Ivy smirked.

"I miss Carly." Harley whined.

"Yes, we know!" Jonathan sighed. "You have said it at least once a day since Ms. Knight left."

"Well I can't help it!" She kicked her feet in the air like a small child throwing a tantrum. It had been three days since her friend left. Three days of torture.

"How can you miss her that much? She's on the news all the time! Poor girl…" Harvey pointed at the screen.

Carly had become Gotham's newest fascination. Someone (*cough* the guards *cough*) had let slip how the rogues had took her in and they are all marveling over the fact that she is alive _and _sane. Occasionally a reporter would run up to her in the store, while she was leaving work, or just walking down the streets of Gotham.

"Look, she's on the news again." Edward said.

A news crew was outside of a house, apparently hers. When she walked outside she just sighed and tried to walk past them but they blocked her path. "What are you doing here?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"Please, Ms. Knight, we would like to ask you some questions…" A female reporter asked.

"No." She said, cutting her off. "Now leave."

"But, ma'am the people have the right to know!"

"The people do not have the right to know!" She spat. "I'm not answering any questions about the rogues!"

They spat their slew of questions on her anyway.

"Is it true that you befriended them at your own will?"

"Is Harley Quinn as love stuck as they say she is?"

"Does the Mad Hatter only talk in quotes?"

With each question the rogues grew madder.

"Did you ever get gassed by the Scarecrow?"

The last question, which also seemed to be the loudest, stuck out the most.

"Did any of them try and rape you?"

The entire Rogues Gallery dropped their jaws. "What?" Shouted an angry Riddler.

On the screen Carly paled and her mouth hung open. Then her face turned bright red with anger. "Get off of my property! Get off! All of you! Now!" She shrieked like a mad woman. "I'm calling the cops!" She threatened and they all quickly dispersed. The last thing the camera caught were the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

When the screen turned back to the anchorman he looked taken aback. "Now… uh… today's weather report…." They turned off the TV.

After a few seconds of silence the Riddler repeated himself. "What? Rape? That's insane!"

"Red! Did ya see her? She looked like she was gonna cry!" Harley glared at the TV screen.

"If that keeps up they will drive her insane faster than being locked up in Arkham could make her." Ivy hissed.

"Change of plans!" Crane said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I think we might need to leave a little earlier than planned."

"Wait a second; I don't know if I really like your plan, Crane." Edward said with a glare.

"Yeah, won't it do more harm than good?" Harley accused.

Jonathan just snorted. "You know I'm right. Whether she likes it or not, whether we _planned _it or not, she is ours. It's only fitting that Gotham knows that too." He glared back at Edward. "And Harley, it is the only way to stay her friend."

"But what if…?"

"It's fine." He said in a more threatening voice. "Let's just give it a few more days." He just ginned at the TV screen as he thought of what was to come.

* * *

><p>"I guess I'm going to be late for work." Carly sighed as she leaned her back on the closed front door. Then the tears started to fall as she slid to the floor. She wasn't meant to handle this stuff. The unwanted attention and heart wrenching questions were something that only celebrities should have to deal with, not simple girls like her. She didn't ask to be put in the asylum. Now, she was suffering for the unfair judgment of others.<p>

She sniffled and took her cell phone from her pocket. She flipped it open and dialed her boss's number. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hello Mr. Rizzo, its Carly Knight, the new waitress."

"Oh, hello Carly, what's the problem?"

"Have you been watching the news? I'm going to be a little late today because I couldn't leave my house."

"Alright just try to get in as soon as possible." He hung up.

She peeked out of her window to make sure that no one was there. Once she was sure, she ran to her car and quickly drove to the restaurant. The sun was just starting to get low in the sky, being only a little after five in the summer. People would be coming for dinner soon and she had to be ready to fill orders.

She walked up to one of her tables. "Hi, I'm Carly and I'll be your waitress can start you off with something to drink?"

"Yeah I'll have a cabernet, actually, just bring the bottle." The strong Italian accent requested. She looked over the edge of her notebook to find herself face to face with Sal Maroni.

"Right away sir." She skirted away to the kitchen.

Most sensible people wouldn't be as calm as she was about serving one of Gotham's biggest crime bosses and what looked like his posse, but she had her reasons for not being more flustered. Number one being that she just spent the past year in Arkham, but number two was that she has met her fair share of Gotham mob bosses before. They weren't really all that scary (oops, that might be the Arkham experience talking again, but who can tell?). One thing she was sure of was that they tipped well.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shorter chapter, especially after the longer wait. Don't worry, though, it gets better. Crap ending but i wasn't sure how to end it. Sorry again. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Back back back for more!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

It had been one and a half weeks since Carly had left her 'life' at the asylum and everything went back to 'normal'. The press even stopped bothering her as much. Every once and a while, one would try to get the scoop of the century, but they usually just ended with getting something thrown at them. At the moment she was sitting on her couch, her hair was in a loose ponytail with a few pieces in her face and she was wearing a big shirt and booty shorts. She flopped on her couch and the phone rang.

"Yellow?" He answered happily. She had just sat down to eat some ice cream and nothing would ruin her good mood.

"Carly, turn on the news… _now_." The semi hysterical commanding voice of Mackenzie spoke into the phone.

"Ok, chill, Kenzie, I'm doing it now." She sighed at her friend and flipped it on. She almost dropped the phone in shock.

_"… it has been confirmed that five inmates have escaped at the mass breakout that took place at Arkham merely hours ago."_

"Carly? Are you watching?" Her friend asked.

"Yeah… I'm watching alright." She sighed and put her melting ice cream on the coffee table, suddenly not feeling too hungry.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to come over?" Her worried friend asked.

"Mackenzie, why wouldn't I be ok? I'm just peachy."

"Carls… I read your journal… you said they seemed pretty possessive of you, what if they come after you?"

"You remember what happened with Jervis the other night, don't you?" Carly reminded.

"Jervis? You mean the Mad Hatter? Yeah I do! He could have shot you!"

"Kenzie, he wouldn't have shot me… I'll be fine, promise." Even when she said it, Carly felt as if she should be crossing her fingers behind her back for making a promise she wasn't sure she could keep.

"Alright, just call me if you want me to come over… Josh could even come. We could all sleep in the living room…" She trailed off.

"Alright, I'll call if I need you. 'Night."

"'Night."

When she hung up the phone, Carly ran a nervous hand though her hair. She looked over at the window, which was open, and watched as the breeze played with the curtains. _Funny… I thought I left all the windows closed. I put the AC on this morning. _She was suddenly painfully aware of the other presence in her house.

Cautiously, she grabbed the first weapon-type object at her disposal and gripped it in her fist. "I'm warning you, whoever you are…" She said as she turned around to face the intruder. "I have a..."

"Spoon." An amused voice from the shadows pointed out. Carly looked down to see that she had grabbed the spoon from her ice cream. When the figure took a step to approach, she held the spoon like she was going the throw it though his head. "Hey, easy, I'm not the bad guy."

Into the light stepped Nightwing, a hero she could remember hearing about from both the eyes of the press and the mouths of the villains. Joker often talked about him as his favorite bird boy. "N-N-Nightwing? Why are you in my house?" She gripped the spoon threateningly.

"Relax." He commanded. His face was stern like he was trying too hard to be serious. She could also remember how he was like Batman's hero opposite so it was obviously an act.

"Why are you in my house?" She asked again, but this time she relaxed her stance a bit.

He pointed to the TV. "The Rogues have shown an interest in you… Batman suspects that they might try and find you." Well at least he didn't beat around the bush.

Despite the situation, she couldn't help but smirk. "So he sends you to do the dirty work?" He raised an eyebrow and she saw the beginnings of a smile.

"You can say that." He smirked. "He's been having me keep an eye on you."

At this she gapped like a fish. "You've been… _following _me?"

"At this he would just say something like: it was necessary. I'm just going to tell you that… huh… it was necessary." Cocky bastard.

She just glared at him halfheartedly, not really caring as much as she thought she should have. "A-are you sure that they might come for me?" She asked, suddenly more timid.

"You sound scared, I thought you were on friendly terms with them."

"They are nice but… even though they mean well, I'm not sure what would happen." She answered honestly.

"Which is why he is having me give you this." He handed her an object that reminded her of a pager. "The entire Gotham PD thinks of you as a possible victim… think of this as a panic button. Just press that in case of an emergency and you're set."

She nodded to signify that she understood him. "You're alright. Unlike most people, you weren't hysterical or anything." He complemented.

"I try." She smiled dryly. "One can only spend so much with the rogues before things like this no longer faze you." When he started to leave, she added, "Thanks." He just smiled and disappeared.

When he was gone she closed the window (she made sure she locked it this time) and threw herself back on the couch. A small piece of hair fluttered into her face and with a sigh she blew it back up in the air, only for it to fall back down. Sure she was a little scared but she couldn't help but worry for her friends. God only knew what kind of trouble they were getting into. She just really hoped that they didn't miss her enough to come find her.

* * *

><p>Harley and Ivy finally stopped to catch their breath after running for miles once they reached their hideout. The five villains, consisting of Harley, Ivy, the Riddler, the Scarecrow, and Two-face had broken out and split up the second they left Arkham. This was really just to throw off Batman and the police. The real plan was to meet up in two days at the Iceberg Lounge and then proceed to Cary's home.<p>

"Can't we just go now?" Harley whined.

"Harley as much as I want to, we can't. I wouldn't be surprised it Batman was there right now to make sure none of us came to find her." Ivy pointed out.

"But…"

"You know that I'm right."

"Fine." She gave in. Harley guessed that she could wait two days. She already waited almost two weeks, so what was another two days?

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't resist putting a little Nightwing in there. :)<strong>

**So our buddies are out of Arkham? Goodie for them, but what of Carly? What do you think of this inevitable car crash? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is MORE! And it looks like some of our favorite people are back in Carly's life! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Two days after the breakout, the villains all made their way to the Iceberg. Harvey was the last one to enter the back room that Oswald Cobblepot had let them use for their meeting. "Took you long enough." Edward said sarcastically. Harvey just mumbled something and took a seat.

"Edward I trust you found her address?" Jonathan asked

"It wasn't even a challenge." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Johnny when can we go?" Harley whined. He flinched a bit at being called Johnny but, since it was Harley, he let it go.

"Yes, Harley, we can go now." He sighed. She had been talking about going to see Carly nonstop. He just wanted to make it end.

"Finally! Do we got a car?" She asked.

"A van. Let's go." Jonathan went to stand up, only to be blocked by Poison Ivy. While everyone else went outside, she made him hang behind.

"Listen now, Crane, and listen good. If you hurt her _at all_ with this crazy plan of yours, I will feed you to my plants." She threatened with a hiss. He held up is hands in mock surrender.

"Believe me when I say it is not my intention to hurt Carly." He said with a smirk. Sure it wasn't his intentions, but it could happen. She just growled and let him pass, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>Carly got home after a long night at work and collapsed on her bed. It was only 11 but she was exhausted. "Need… sleep." She groaned as she crawled up to her pillow and her head fell to it. She closed her eyes and fell right to sleep.<p>

She sat up straight where she lay and looked over at her clock. One a.m. She only slept for two hours. She groaned and tried to fall back asleep when she heard a noise. No, not a noise, a _voice_. That caused her to sit up straight again.

_Call me crazy, _she thought, _but that sounds an awful lot like Harley._ And it did. She sounded like she was arguing with somebody. "I must really miss them…" She said to herself in a whisper. She heard another noise, and this time it sounded more like a crash. Slowly she stood up and made her way over to her room door.

She popped her head out and she heard another noise. She walked out of the room and down the hall until she was standing in the door way between the hall and the main room. She took a few more steps in and froze at the spot. In front of her she could see that four Gotham rogues had taken over her living room. The initial shock was enough to make her scream. In fact, she opened her mouth to do so but a hand from behind her quickly covered it, efficiently shutting her trap.

"Don't scream." The raspy voice of Jonathan Crane came from behind her.

"Carly!" Harley screeched with joy. Carly felt her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Crane, catch her! She's going to…!" And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying she would have been more comfortable on my lap." She heard a voice. <em>Eddie?<em>

"Shut it, Edward!" That sounded a lot like Red, and it was coming from directly above her.

"I told ya we would give her a damn heart attack." Someone who sounded _just _like Harvey growled.

"Well she wouldn't have passed out if Jonathan hadn't gone sneaking around behind her!" Edward said in his defense.

"Would you rather her wake the neighbors? Besides, if I hadn't been behind her, then no one would have caught her!" Jonathan snapped.

She shifted her head and everyone stopped talking. She felt a hand softly stroking her hair as her eyes fluttered. "What the hell?" She mumbled sleepily at them. She opened her eyes completely to see the five missing Gotham rogues standing around in her house, in full costume, making their selves at home. She was currently lying across her couch with her head in Pam's lap as the woman petted her head. Her feet were on Eddie's lap and he tilted his head at her with an amused smirk.

"It lives." He said.

"What the hell?" She repeated. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" It was meant to come out as forceful and intimidating but it definitely didn't come out that way. She didn't want to admit it but she was more than a little frightened of her friends at the moment. They were all dressed in their full costumes like they were ready to fight Batman, not have a catch-up chat with her. She didn't see her friends. No, she saw the Scarecrow leaning lazily on his scythe, the Riddler twirling his cane, and Poison Ivy (not Red, not Pam) petting her head like a plant.

"See?" Harvey pointed to her with one of his guns. No one really noticed when she flinched.

"Sorry, Carly, but we wanted to see you… so we broke outta Arkham." Harley explained.

"You broke out of Arkham to visit me?" She looked at Harley with a dumb expression. "Really?" She asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah!" Harley eagerly nodded her head.

"And you came at…" She looked over at the clock on the wall. "1:20… when do you sleep?" She asked randomly.

"Whenever we collapse from exhaustion." Jonathan said with a roll to his eyes, which she couldn't see beneath his mask.

"Lovely…" She said, trailing off as she looked at her guests again. "Can I sit up?" She asked Ivy. The plant woman moved her hands and helped her get seated between her and the Riddler.

"Hey!" Harley randomly shouted. "I have an idea!"

"Oh god…" Edward mumbled. "She's thinking.

"We should have a sleep over!" She grinned wildly.

"Oh, Harley, I don't know…" She trailed off, thinking of what would happen if Mackenzie decided to stop over… or worse, Nightwing or Batman. Hell, Robin could come too. They could have a 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing-in-Carly's-house' party.

"Please, Carly? We don't really have anyplace else to go!" She gave her friend the best puppy dog begging face she could.

Carly fidgeted and looked at the rogues. She felt extremely pressured by them. Even though Harley was the only one asking, by the way they all looked at her it was as if it was expected of her to say yes. "I… I guess you could stay." She looked at the floor in defeat. She didn't catch it, but each of them grinned.

"Oh, you're the best!" Harley launched herself at Carly and gave her a crushing hug.

"Rules…" Carly choked into the hug. "I have… rules."

"Rules?" Harvey asked. A few of them quirked an eyebrow, wondering what she would say.

"Yeah… ok. If I tell you to do something while in my house it's probably in your best interest to listen… Harley can you please let go of me?" She waited patiently for the bubbly blonde to let go and squeeze between her and Red. "Wait… how long do you think your staying?" She asked. They all shrugged. "Ok, then… no bringing hostages or henchmen or… anything that breaths or used to breath here. I think that is pretty self explanatory? I will _not _be cleaning up after you… at all. Do that yourselves or get packing."

Edward put an arm over her shoulder and she fidgeted slightly. "Anything else?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I run on a waitress's salary so I can't afford to feed you so you need to do that yourselves, or at lease bring food here." She finished.

"Simple enough." Ivy glared at everyone else, daring them to challenge Carly.

"Now, the question on sleeping conditions?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's going to be a little awkward. I have a spare bedroom down the hall and a couch bed in my room… there's a bed downstairs too and some couches in here."

Edward squeezed her shoulder and opened his mouth to say something before Ivy hissed at him. "Don't. Even. Say it." She glared. "Harley and I will share the couch bed… you three figure the rest out. Come one." She stood up and beckoned for the two other women to follow. Harley walked next to her and Carly followed them like a lost puppy.

Carly sat down on her bed and looked around. The two rogues were working on setting up the bed when she looking on her nightstand to find the pager Nightwing had given her. Her eyes widened when she thought about it. She could press it and the cops would be here in minutes, probably Batman too… but she wasn't sure she wanted to. They were to smart and would know that she did it and that would mean losing their friendship, trust… and maybe even her life. Her hand only hovered over it for a second before she brought it back to her side. She couldn't bring herself to press the button now, but she would keep it with her just in case things got out of hand. She only hoped it wouldn't get that far.

* * *

><p><strong>They're baaaaaack! And they almost gave Carly a heart attack! I don't know about you, but i think i would react in a similar way. We see a bit of Ivy's protective side here. I hope you all liked it. <strong>

**Ok, random thought. If Poison Ivy is immune to Scarecrow's toxin, and she gave Harley a shot so she was immune to toxins and chemicals, does that mean she is immune to fear toxin too? I don't know why i thought of that, but i did. If anyone knows the answer, message me or review or something. :) Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well a big old thank you to Cyberbutterfly for this chapter! Go giver 'em some love and read her stories! Look out! There be some fluff ahead! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_June 28th, 3 am. Why am I up?_

_Dear Journal,_

_ They are back. And by _they _I don't mean the metaphorical humans people refer to as in: **well you know what they say**. I mean _they_ as in the Gotham rogues. As in they woke me up after midnight and asked to stay. After I passed out, of course (Jonathan scared the shit out of me). Well, more like they silently demanded then asked to stay. I could see it in their eyes. I don't want to know how they would have reacted to me saying no. _

_Right now I'm sitting in my bed, writing in the dark. I didn't want to turn on the light and risk waking Harley and Pam up. I don't want them to know about this journal. I don't want them to read it. I'm starting it up again, though, because somebody has to document what is going to happen when they are with me. Maybe, if I die in some horrible accident, somebody will find this and know the truth about my life. You know, the truth being that I'm too stupid and too nice to turn in my Arkham friends with a beeper freaking _**Nightwing**_ gave me in case this happened. I'm such an idiot. _

_I think somebody else is up. I can hear them walking around. Sometimes squeaky floor boards are a good thing, I guess. I'm going to go investigate and hopefully write the details later. _

Carly looked down at the paper, her eyes blurry from sleep and her handwriting looked a little messy. She sighed and stood up, slipping on her fuzzy slippers, adjusting her pajamas, short shorts and a t-shirt and slid the journal under the mattress. She was careful not to hit any of the creaking floor boards as to not wake up the sleeping women on the couch bed. She snuck out of the room on tip toe and headed to the kitchen, where some sounds were coming from.

She crept down the hall and into the kitchen, finding the source of the noise immediately. Edward had his head buried in her freezer, shifting things around and grumbling to himself. "Eddie?" She asked tiredly.

His head jerked up and he hit it on the top of the freezer, shouting a curse. He grunted, turned around and held his head, looking slightly flustered from being caught in the act of looking for food. "Carly?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" She yawned, extremely tired.

Edward took in the sight of her. Her voice was thick with sleep and she was rubbing her face tiredly. "Um… nothing." He closed the freezer behind his back. "What are you doing up?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." She said thickly. She started to shuffle around the room, looking for something. She pulled out a bowl and then grabbed a bag of chips from a cabinet. She poured some and then held out the bowl to him, offering him one. He looked at her weird. "I eat when I can't sleep." She said quietly. He shrugged and took a chip. She turned on her heal to put the chips away but smacked her head on the cabinet that she had forgotten to close.

Carly cursed loudly enough that Edward was tempted to cover her mouth to keep from waking anybody up. "Shit…" He mumbled and went to help her. He looked at her forehead where an angry welt and a small cut made home. "Come on, you should probably sit down."

He led her into the other room and sat her on the couch where he had been sleeping. He hadn't been thrilled about getting the couch as opposed to one of the beds but the three rogues agreed to take shifts. He turned on a light and took her chin in his hand, tilting her head so he could take a look.

"Do you feel dizzy at all?" He asked, trying to see if she had a concussion. He wasn't sure, but the sound her head made when it collided with the wood made it seem worse than it was.

She shook her head but then her hand shot up to hold it as she hissed in pain. "Ouch…"

"Well," he said, giving her a final look over, "I don't think it's anything serious, but you should probably stay awake for a little while, just in case."

She nodded carefully but yawned just the same. "Eddie, how am I supposed to stay awake if I can barely keep my eyes open?"

"Simple: just keep talking." He told her.

"About?"

"Well, we can start with why you're up?" He asked softly.

She was silent for a long time, so long that he thought that she wouldn't answer. He put an arm around her shoulder and looked down at her troubled expression. He opened his mouth to speak again, but her voice cut him off. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"Um, I'm sitting here, talking to you." He asked, pretending he didn't know what she was really asking.

Carly glared lightly. "Edward, you're too smart to play dumb."

"We missed you." He didn't want to lie to her. He _really_ didn't.

She tiredly leaned her head against his shoulder. This was something they would do in Arkham a lot. He would stop all of the flirting and just be a pillow or a person to talk to when she couldn't go to the girls. He was smart, smart enough to know when to stop playing around and be just a friend. "Is that really all?"

Edward cursed in his mind. He couldn't lie to her about that, but she would freak out and Crane would decapitate him if he told her the blunt truth. Time for a riddle, or subtle hints, or a crossword… now he's getting off track. "We just wanted to see if you were alright and… help you out."

"Help?" She sounded honestly confused. "With what?"

"You know, just make sure everything is alright with your _mind_. Hanging around the wrong, or right, people for too long tends to lead to _insanity_." He put a special emphasis on certain words, hoping to catch her attention.

She just gave him a funny look. "Eddie sometimes you don't make sense to me."

He sighed. "Maybe you just need your mind tampered with in order to understand."

"What the hell does that mean?" She almost groaned. "Never mind. It's too early for this."

Edward had to refrain from hitting something in frustration. "Fine." He said under his breath. "I think you can go to bed now, anyway." He said, trying not to reveal his anger to her.

She surprised him by giving him a quick hug. "Thanks Eddie."

He gave her a half hug in return. "Good night."

"Night." She smiled and headed back to bed. He sighed, wishing he could just tell her a riddle about what was going to happen instead of giving these stupid hints that he knew she wouldn't understand. He wanted to prepare her for what was coming but he knew that Scarecrow would be pissed so he had to restrain himself, for now, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have our nice EddieCarly moment. He's a good friend, ain't he? Yeah he knows when to stop playing and be serious. What a swell guy xD **

**Now is it really that hard to figure out what the hell is going to happen to Carly? Edward tried his very hardest to give hints but i guess it's a no go. Well let me know what you think. I crave your input! Reviews make me smile! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, sorry this took me so long, but i love how this chapter turned out. It takes time to write this and all that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Carly didn't wake up until noon the next morning, which was very out of character for her, since she usually didn't sleep past ten. She propped herself up and looked at the couch bed, noting that both villainesses were missing, but the bed was made. She didn't bother changing, figuring no one would care, and she stumbled her drowsy way to the kitchen.

First thing she noticed was a peppy Harley Quinn dancing around making something that smelt like pancakes. "Morning, Carly!" Harley had always been a morning person.

"Hey." Carly smiled, waking up.

"I'm makin' pancakes!" She announced happily. "Red and Eddie're up, too. Last time I checked, Twin-Face and Professah Crane were still sleeping."

"Check again." A grumpy looking Harvey said as he walked past the kitchen. He, like most of the other rogues, wasn't a morning person.

"Morning, Harvey!" Harley greeted.

He grunted and made is way over to the coffee machine. "Morning, Harley." He poured himself a cup and Carly left the kitchen to go find Red and Eddie.

"Morning." She announced her presence when she walked into the other room. Eddie looked up over the edge of the puzzles section of the news paper and Pam looked over at her from where she was cooing over one of the few potted plants Carly had in the house.

"Morning." They replied.

"Breakfast!" Harley's shrill accent called out.

They all sat throughout the house with their plates of pancakes and sticky syrup. Not twenty minutes later, a cranky Jonathan Crane came stalking into the room. "Hi-ya professah, didn' expect ta see ya up so soon!"

"Harleen I could hear your announcement from the basement." He said while rubbing the bridge of his nose and fixing his glasses. Harley held out a plate of pancakes drenched in sweet maple syrup and he made a face and pushed them away.

"Johnny ya got ta eat somethin'!" She sighed.

"No thank you." He left the room to go make coffee.

Carly's mind pestered her about harboring criminals. It was like someone inserted the fact into her brain randomly throughout the day just to make her feel guilty. It haunted her dreams the night before, thinking of all the lives she could potentially save if she called the cops. But, no matter how many times she thought of it, she couldn't bring herself to reach for the beeper. They were her friends and she just couldn't turn them in, especially after seeing what a horrible place that Arkham was. And it's not like they were planning anything… right? They wouldn't hurt her, at lease… right?

Carly finished her pancakes and looked down at her plate with a still empty belly. It was going to be one of those days when you just eat and eat and never get full. She sighed, thinking of exactly what that could do to her figure, but then stopped caring when she realized that she still had weight to gain from Arkham. With the happy thought of her not being all bones, she took her plate to the kitchen and began to load the dishwasher.

The phone ringing stopped her from her work. She quickly dried her hands and bolted over to the nearest cordless phone. She stumbled into the other room where Edward was still sitting and reading the paper and Red was still babying her plant and she briefly wondered where everybody else went. Eddie raised an eyebrow at her when she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said, wondering who would be calling her, since she didn't recognize the number.

"Carly Knight?"A smooth male voice

"Yes…?"

"Hello, this is Bruce Wayne."

A look of confusion crossed her face and she stepped out of the room and into a space that was more private. "Mr. Wayne- I mean, Bruce?"

"The one and only." He said charismatically.

Carly had to match it. "And how can I help you?" She asked with a little smirk but secretly she was dying to find out _why _the Bruce Wayne had decided to call her.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to do lunch, maybe grab some coffee." He didn't state it as a question, which sort of bothered her, since it stated that he assumed that she would say yes, but she was too tempted to act of that distaste. I mean here there was, a charming, billion-air playboy who just happened to be very nice to her was calling her up, asking her to lunch. She didn't think she liked Bruce like that, but she did want to be his friend, if she could, that is.

So she ignored the fact that she had just ate when she answered; "Um, sure. What time and where?"

"Let's say one ish and at that café on 24th? But how 'bout I pick you up?" He offered.

Carly paused for another moment. Did she really want the rouges to know what she was doing today? Could she really hide the fact that Bruce Wayne was coming to pick her up in one of his fancy cars to take her for a little lunch? "Actually, I need a walk. Can I just meet you there…?"

"Uh, sure thing. So I'll see you then?"

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and sighed. What was she doing? Where was the logic in going to lunch with a _billion-air playboy _when you only wanted to be friends? Maybe Carly _did _belong in Arkham…

"Carly?" She heard a smooth, confident female voice call from the other room.

"Yeah, Red?"

The door to the bedroom where Carly had been talking opened. Poison Ivy was standing in the door cradling Carly's small potted tree. "Who was that?"

"Oh it was no one." She brushed it off. "I see you like Bill."

"Bill?"

"The plant?" Carly offered. "I named him Bill. I brought that plant back from the brick of death, so I figured the fighter deserved a name."

Ivy smiled and crooned at the plant. "Well it's a very nice plant."

Carly looked at the clock in her room. "I actually have to get going… I'll be back soon, though. Can you make sure no one destroys my house while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing." The plant lady smiled.

"Oh, and if for any reason you all decide to go out at once, lock the door. I have the keys and I'm sure you will have no problem picking the lock."

"Alright, Carly."

"Bye, Red!" And with that and a quick goodbye to Eddie, she was out the door.

Bruce Wayne 

Bruce hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. One of the good things about being Bruce Wayne and Batman was that he could use both positions to help. In this case, he was going to be checking up on the woman that had the rogues so fascinated. She hadn't used the pager yet, but he wanted to go somewhere with her so explore the possibility of stalking.

He wanted to get closer to her. If he could then she would start to trust him and open up more and that could help him. He could easily keep an eye on her without drawing suspicion. He looked at the clock and decided that he should be heading to the café. He picked one of his more conspicuous cars and drove to meet Carly.

He parked the car and walked into the building just in time to see said strawberry blonde taking a seat at a table next to a large window. He opened the door to the quaint little café and a bell on the door jiggled, alerting Carly to his arrival. He liked this particular café. It wasn't very popular and he had only stumbled apon it by chance when he was looking for a good blueberry muffin. It was continent, too, close enough for him to come here for a wake-me-up coffee right before a board meeting or a coffee cake for the folks in the office.

Carly smiled a bit at him as he took a seat across from her. The smile didn't scream 'please take me home tonight' but it certainly didn't scream 'leave me alone'. It wasn't too unusual to find a woman who neither just wanted to sleep with him or hated his guts, but it was pleasant just the same. "'Afternoon." He greeted pleasantly.

"Hello, Bruce." She smiled again. "So, what brings us to this… well, it's cute, little café?"

"What? I'm not allowed to invite a random woman I meet in a court house for coffee and try and get to know her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That depends, how often do you meet women who are fresh out of Arkham?" She raised her eyebrow in turn.

Bruce found it slightly amusing that he certainly did meet women who were fresh out of Arkham a lot more then she would think. Granted, they were the same two women every time, but they still counted for something, didn't they? He smirked, lounging into the conversation. "You'd be surprised."

If she found the answer odd, she didn't show it. A young, teenage boy asked if he could get them anything while politely trying not to stare at either of them (from the fact that Carly was pretty attractive and Bruce was well, Bruce Wayne). Carly simply got coffee and a muffin while Bruce ordered a latté.

They chatted idly for a while, moving from topics about Carly's new job to hilariously obnoxious people that Bruce had to discus business with at one point of another. While this was going on, Bruce also kept an eye on his surroundings. He tried to pick out anything particular that could be out of the ordinary. There was a man sitting on a bench across the street who had been there for almost the entire time Bruce was in the café, reading a news paper and working on what he suspected was a crossword puzzle. He put the paper down for a moment and Bruce didn't recognize him, that was until he looked up at the two of them in the window and scowled. It was a scowl few people other than the Riddler could pull off.

"Bruce?" He heard Carly's soprano voice snapping him back to the conversation. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." He grinned widely at her to draw attention away from his odd behavior.

She gave him a curious look before shaking her head and leaning forward in her chair slightly. "Look, Bruce, chatting with you has been nice and all, but I want to know why you _really _called."

He wasn't sure how she caught him but he had to act. She supposed telling something close to the truth would work. "Ok, to be honest, when I heard about all the rogues braking out, I thought that they might come after you and figured that it wouldn't hurt to see if you were alright." He smiled what he hoped was sheepishly.

She gave a small smirk. "A simple phone call would have worked."

"I wanted to make things more personal." He smirked too, causing her to blush _just _a bit. Then he looked at his watch. "But I really should be going."

They both stood up and, after a bit of an argument, Carly let Bruce pay the bill. They walked outside and the stifling heat hit them at once. "Carly, I can't let you walk home in this. You'll pass out from dehydration before you make it to your door step. Can I drive you home?" He offered.

Carly bit the inside of her lip while she thought for a moment. Bruce wondered about her hesitation. Why would you even need to think about a lift in an air-conditioned car on a hot summer's day? "Alright." She finally answered right when Bruce began to get suspicious. He held the door open for her in his black BMW before getting in the driver's seat. He drove to her house, remembering the address that she had given Alfred without even having to think about it.

"We should do this again sometime." He beamed when he pulled up to her house.

She smiled. "We'll see." She said cryptically when she got out of the car and closed the door with a light _thud_. He watched her walk up to her door and get inside before driving away, thinking about how much of a success the day had been.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did I do. The main goal i have for Carly is to make her as normal as possible and a normal woman in Gotham would probably jump on the chance to go out for coffee with Bruce Wayne. Well, that was my logic, anyway. I figured Bruce isn't above using his status and flirting to get answers and Carly isn't an exception to that. <strong>

**Anyway, sorry again for taking so long but i think updates are going to be a little later for all of my stories. i just havent been in a wake up and write till the sun goes down kind of mood. I'm sure you all get that. **

**REVIEW **


End file.
